


BendyStraw Mafia AU

by Schaden_freude



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mafia AU, bendystraw - Freeform, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schaden_freude/pseuds/Schaden_freude
Summary: A quick overview and some headcanons for my BATIM/Cuphead Mafia AU! Focusing specifically on Bendystraw, this AU follows the shenanigans of the crime boss Bendy, his bodyguard/lover Cuphead, and all their friends and enemies.
Relationships: Alice Angel/Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Cuphead (Cuphead), Cala Maria/Mugman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	BendyStraw Mafia AU

In this AU Bendy is a gangster and mob boss, and Cuphead is his bodyguard. They're also lovers but because this AU takes place in the late-1930s early 1940s they gotta keep it hush hush. 

Here's some details about it: 

In this AU Cuphead is 18, Bendy is 21, and Mug is 16. 

Cuphead is homosexual, Bendy is bisexual. 

Main ships: Cuphead X Bendy, Boris X Alice, Mugman X Cala Maria. If you don't like these ships, this AU ain't for you.

Cuphead and Mugman were raised in an orphanage. It wasn't the best place and Cuphead often got bullied for being gay. Because of this abuse Cuphead often lashed out, becoming violent and aggressive. In contrast Mugman withdrew into himself and became shy and timid. Cup is very overprotective of him. 

When Cup turned 18 he and Mug left the orphanage. Cup did some odd jobs but he was having trouble supporting himself and his brother. Then he learned about the mob boss Bendy, and became fascinated by him (as well as developed a crush). Ben was only a few years older and very powerful. Cuphead started trying to get close to Bendy and learned everything he could about him. 

Bendy was pretty impressed by Cup's strength and decided to hire him as a bodyguard. He sent Mug, who was only 16, off to a private school where he'd be safe, and Cup's future was basically set. Bendy also had to promise to not only pay the bills for Mug to stay in school but also to make sure Mug doesn't get involved in any criminal activity. Cup didn't want his sweet, shy brother getting mixed up in the danger. 

Because Cup is Ben's bodyguard, they're always together and end up spending a lot of time with each other. As their relationship gets more serious Ben has to come to terms with his own bisexuality, as well as reassuring Cup that their love isn't wrong or sinful or anything like that. 

Alice and Bendy are very close friends. They probably dated at some point. Now Alice works as Ben's secretary, but she is a very powerful lady in her own right. She's the only who who really knows about Ben and Cup and although she judges them for it, she respects them and keeps their secret. 

Ben hates having to keep their relationship secret. He thinks he's so powerful that who he sleeps with shouldn't matter at all. Sometimes he starts making out with Cup right in his office to provoke people. This drives Cuphead and Alice crazy. 

Some members of Bendy's crime organization include: The Butcher gang, a trio of thugs who get the job done. Norman Polk, a quiet hit-man with a love for film, and a whole lot of various thugs, hit-men, and workers. 

Oh and there's also Sammy Lawrence, an intelligence agent who might worship Bendy a little too much. Cuphead would dearly love to blow Sammy's head off, but unfortunately he's pretty smart and useful.

Boris is also a close friend of Bendy and Alice. He's not into the crime stuff, he's an honest, upright fellow. Unfortunately he got into some trouble a while back, and the only reason he's still not in danger is because he's married to Alice. She really loves and tries to protect him, and he her. 

For their very first date, Bendy took Cuphead to a drag show. It was glorious. Bendy also dresses in drag occasionally! 

Bendy is one of the seven top mob bosses in the area. Known as the Seven Deadly Sins, they are allies and they also all hate each other. Each of them have a code name that corresponds to their sin; Bendy, for example, is codenamed Envy.

The Devil is also a mob boss. Codenamed Greed, he runs a string of casinos together with his apprentice King Dice. He often gets under Bendy's skin.

A person might think Cuphead and Bendy despise each other because they are constantly cursing each other. That's actually their way of showing affection.

By the time Mugman is in college, World War Two is in full swing. Cuphead joins the army and Bendy is left alone to keep his business running. Thanks to Bendy's influence, Mug is exempt from the draft to continue his college education.

One night, months after Cuphead left for the army, Mug gets a telegram from the army informing him that Cuphead is fatally injured. Horrified, Mug rushes to Bendy's office, where the two of them spend an anxious, desperate night together, waiting for information about Cuphead.

He comes back, of course, though without an arm, and their reunion is tearful and happy.

One night, some of Mug's college friends drag him to a freak show, where he meets the beautiful and charming live mermaid, Cala Maria. They fall in love and Mug helps her find a better job. They get married after the war, and both Cup and Bendy attend the marriage.

Years later, Bendy retires from the criminal business, leaving it to his faithful employees. Because of the nature of their relationship, Cuphead and Bendy do not get married, but they do live the rest of their lives together.


End file.
